They Call Him Isabelle
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: The queen mandates Ciel to attend a dance event for the 'underground' of society, but he just can't seem to find a proper date. So he has to make one. William/Sebastian, Undertaker/Grell


Ciel never really enjoyed social events though day after day he got invitations to them both from

Potential business partners, his fiancée Elizabeth, and now... the queen? No it wasn't just any social

Engagement for him to attend it was another task set up for him. A ball of sorts set up for the

'underworld' of England. The guest list would surely contain the likes of Lau, and maybe some as creepy

as Undertaker. Ciel would've frowned, shredded it, but at the bottom of it, The queen had written a

little note just for him, telling him that he better go and that it's good for a little boy to get off

his office chair every once in awhile.

"Looks like young Master needs to attend this one." Sebastian was right behind him, reading at the paper

with his skilled demon eyes. Ciel didn't even to turn around and face him, he just continued on, leaving

the invitation in its own little pile next to all the other mail.

"Should I call Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I'm not taking her; it isn't safe for Lizzie there."

"Is the young master having a tender moment there?" Ciel sighed, being irritated.

"No. I am just making sure that my future wife will be safe."

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Sebastian laughed. "Then who will you bring?" Sebastian asked Ciel, who hadn't

thought of that yet. The ball was well, that evening. It didn't really leave all that much time to

spare. Was it possible for Maylene to attend the dance with him?

"Get Maylene. Make sure she is well informed and has a loaded gun." Ciel stated. Well, that was one

problem to be taken care of. Now it was time for the little master to pick out what to wear, not that he

cared, but there was always that outfit Lizzie had picked out for him and as ridiculously girly as it

was, Ciel had to admit (but never out loud) that he really did fancy it.

"This." the only word Ciel could mutter. Sebastian had give Maylene a little dancing lesson in the

main room. After she tumbled down the stairs, she knocked over a stained glass lamp. Not unusual, but it

only got worse from there. She had managed to step on Sebastian so many times, the demon was sure he had

managed to break a normally unbreakable foot. There were other disasters, knocking over vase after vase,

making Ciel curse the idea of 'home decor'. The room was in a horrible condition of broken glass, torn

wall paper, water, and a maid laying unconscious after knocked herself out by slipped on the water.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ciel asked Sebastian pointing to Maylene, his only hope for a date that

wouldn't get killed. Sure it would look strange for him to be with a much older person, but he wasn't

about to risk Lizzie's life or sanity by letting her go.

"I could go with you." Sebastian suggested, Ciel made a little tch sound in denial.

"Do you have any idea about how my reputation would look if I went to a ball with you? My MALE servant?"

he dismissed the idea before Sebastian even had a chance to explain. Sebastian laughed a bit in

response, making the boy's temper flare up somewhat quickly.

"Yes, well, who is to say I would look like your butler at this event?"

"I'm not letting you use your demon powers, you know rules."

"And so do I, young master." Ciel was skeptical of his butler's plans, while Sebastian never did fail at

anything, his methods were often strange and made no real sense to a human. They worked, but most of

the time they flew right over the boys head until the desired result was achieved and Sebastian

explained it to him.

"I'll bite. What is it?"

"I'll attend it with you, as the sister of your tutor."

"That would certainly explain why you would look like him."

"Oh, not even you will notice me. I'm very good with disguises." Sebastian assured him, and strode off

to get ready for the ball. Ciel huffed back to his office to do some work, first stopping to get his

outfit out of the dresser and on the bed for Sebastian to press and dress him in.

Ciel couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was sure Sebastian used some sort of other worldly

power to change his form. Sebastian didn't however, enough makeup, some padding in the chest area with a

modest neckline, tight lacing and a blonde wig were enough to make him look like any other woman.

Granted, a somewhat older and sophisticated woman like his aunt had been but still just as beautiful and

graceful as any other.

"Shall we leave for the ball, Earl?" Ciel took 'his' hand, gloved up to the upper arm with satin gloves

decorated with fake roses and lace. The carriage ride was eerily silent, mostly filled with Sebastian

waving a fan about his face, practicing his woman voice, which really didn't need practice. His female

voice was incredibly sexy; Ciel kind of wished that he actually was a woman for a second.

The room was unlike what a common guest might expect of a meeting composed entirely of those on the

under belly of society. The floor was a fine marble, white with gray streaked in it, the walls featured

a pale peach on cream damask pattern and sweet music was played in the background.

"Hi, Earl." Lau, as Ciel had expected was there with his cute girl Ran Mao in arm.

"Hello Lau." Ciel responded, Sebastian simply ignored the exchange between the two and played with a

curl of hair on his wig.

"What a lovely girlfriend you have Ciel." Lau chuckled, Ciel shook his head.

"This is actually my tutor's sister, Seb- Belle. Isabelle." he stammered, quickly improvising a new name

for his butler turned date.

"You look, familiar..." Lau looked closer to 'Isabelle'.

"Really now?" Sebastian replied, apparently his disguise wasn't as clever as he had thought.

"No, my mistake." Lau shrugged and made his way along the dance floor, holding Ran Mao close to him and

humming to some song that he didn't know the words too. Ciel and Sebastian felt a bit of relief over

come over them before heading over to the table they were assigned to.

The table were circular, arranged in groups of five, there was no real order to where they were placed

as it was most likely that the people who arranged the name cards did not really care. Sebastian, out of

habit, pulled out Ciel's chair for him. They were alone for several minutes, waiting to see who was going

to be sitting with them for the dinner portion. To both their surprise, none other than William Spears

is the first to sit down to the left of Sebastian.

"Phantomhive." He said simply, setting his staff like scythe on his lap.

"Where is that demon of yours?" he had a serious look on his face. Ciel looked over at Sebastian, and

gave William a very 'well-that- isn't-your-business-now-is-it' look.

"Sebastian is at my home, doing his house work and not interrupting your work in the slightest." Ciel

said back at him, his tone was sharp and he would not tolerate that reaper bothering him at this event.

He doubted that William knew who was really sitting next to him, even the signature 'demon scent'

Sebastian carried had been covered up with some really heavy, sweet perfume. Or at least that is what

Sebastian led Ciel to believe as the child couldn't differentiate scents between them.

"Oh, Will! You really should've seen it!" Grell ran up to the table and sat next to Will, getting

unbearably close to him. Grell was wearing some sort of low cut, strapless red dress with various jewels

stitched on it in the gaudiest most Jessica rabbit kind of way, except that Grell really did not fill up

the top half of the dress in the best way. Undertaker swayed back and forth behind him, waving his

scythe about and spinning randomly in some weird attempt at dance. William was used to this, he had

prepared himself with a glass of absinthe the bitter green drink would surely take his mind away from

all of that.

"They almost tried to kick me out for wearing thiss..." Grell stood up quickly, swinging his leg,

letting a hidden underskirt of black chiffon ruffled underneath it splay out. They were transparent,

leaving all up to the midthigh completely visible. Sebastian in his dainty blue and white rose patterns

dress, long gloves, and high neck stood out as the more traditionally feminine one.

"Hee, hee, hee... Ciel Phantomhive, yes?" Undertaker took the last seat available, right next to Ciel.

he poked at the lacy jabot around his neck. Ciel sighed, and nodded. This night could not have possibly

made itself longer, not even if it wanted to.

"Who is this lovely lady? A bit old for you, isn't she?" Undertaker snorted out a laugh, Sebastian held

out his hand in a normally masculine gesture.

"Isabelle. I'm his tutor's sister." Undertaker took the hand and shook it, smiling widely as he did so.

"You have such a strong feeling hand, I like that in a woman, hmm... yes." Undertaker took his sights

away from Ciel's date, he and Grell took their drink and swayed each other silly on the floor knocking

into almost everyone. Servers swerved out of the way, other attendees were surprised and perturbed by

the insane manic motions of the two reapers.

"You should enjoy yourself, Ciel." Sebastian prodded at the boy, who was perfectly content with

picking at a cake while his demonic date was exchanging looks with the man sitting next to him. Ciel

pretended not to notice when he saw William's hand 'accidently' touched Sebastian's. Sebastian was having

far too much fun seducing the reaper that normally hated him.

"Would you like to dance... mister- excuse me" Sebastian started off, in his most demure yet come and

get it voice.

"Spears." William corrected him sharply. Sebastian nodded, and William took his gloved hand, and led him

off to the dancing center. He didn't even care to ask the little master for permission.

"You are quite tall." William commented as he waltzed with the lovely lady he didn't know was actually

a male demon that he loathed. That alone made Sebastian more than happy enough to dance with the other

man, this night would certainly go down in his book as something to try again. A few times, Grell and

Undertaker had knocked into them but that was normal. Those two treated the normally calm and collected

room with slow classical playing like some sort of Victorian mosh pit.

"This is definitely going to be more fun than I thought." Ciel mused to himself, watching the two

dancing before his eyes. He definitely had to bring Sebastian to more social events.

As time passed, William had gradually gotten closer to Sebastian, and was tired of dancing. Sebastian

used his womanly instinct to lead the other man outside of the main room. Ciel watched this happen, and

almost started to laugh. Grell was sitting across from him.

"What are you laughing at, little earl?" he asked, the red heads massive ego made him immediately assume

that the child was laugh at him. Ciel coughed and waved the death god away.

"Just that William is taking my dance partner 'outside' if you get it." Grell snorted, and motioned

Undertaker over, the creepy guy sat down at the table.

"William is trying to get with a woman! ha! I doubt he'll do it, not even I would go that far with him,

not in a place like this. I doubt such a modest woman would even consider it." Grell laughed to himself,

Ciel pointing out the window, where they could just hardly see the hem of Sebastian's dress as he walked

out in the dark with William, alone. To a place where they wouldn't be seen.

"Ha," Undertaker started out, "HA HA HA HA HA. William! Having intercourse! Preposterous!" he hit his

head on the dinner table, shaking the glasses. There were no other words from him, just shaking and

little laughing noises. Grell stared at him with confusion.

Outside of the venue, William and Sebastian sat on some metal lawn chairs. It was well into the night,

the very dim lighting came from the windows where the main event was still taking place.

"What exactly do you do, William?" Sebastian asked demurely, playing stupid.

"I do office work, field duties. It's been quite the year. First we get one of our best collectors

posing as 'Jack the Ripper' with some insane woman. Now there's this demon out there causing all sorts of

problems with the system. I spent sixteen extra, unpaid hours because of that." William explained,

Sebastian wondered just who this mystery demon was. As if he didn't already know.

"Unnerving." Sebastian commented, he was rather surprised when William wrapped his arm around his

tightly laced waist, but he put up with it. Sebastian moved closer to him, resting his head on Williams

shoulder. "Nobody would notice, if we were to do anything." the demon suggested. William was already far

ahead of him in that suggestion, carefully pushing up the hem of the dress.

"About that..." Sebastian protested at first, he didn't want his secret to be given up so easily. He

knew he should have worn some cage skirt instead of more than handful of large petticoats. William put

him the dress back down to its original position.

"Sorry about, that." he apologized. The normally, collected and jaded reaper was not used to being near

a woman. It was like a computer geek at his first dance in middle school. William was rather nervous,

his hands shaking. Sebastian took his hands.

"It's fine." he laughed it off, and gave William a quick kiss on the lips. William returned the kiss,

pulling Sebastian closer. Once again, copping a feel. Sebastian giggled and played along so nicely, it

was just too much fun to play with William like this.

"Can you see it?" Ciel asked Undertaker, who was huddled by the window, squinting beneath his long

bangs, trying to see the two in the dark.

"William's pretty good, his hand is right up her dress! Ke, ke, ke, I don't know if the little Earl

wants to know any more..."

"WHAT?!" Ciel blurted out. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why William shouldn't do that, she is just a friend, right shorty? Or is there

something you are not telling your arranged bride?" Grell asked, teasing Ciel.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ciel asked, he was worried about his future if William felt anymore.

Maybe he would just think it was some random guy, and not Sebastian at all.

Grell shrugged. "I like to read the record books during my lunch break. I don't really eat all that

much. Keeps my girlish figure, ya' know?" This new information didn't really comfort the little master,

he hated the idea of someone knowing things that they shouldn't.

Meanwhile, outside of the venue. There was a silence between William and 'Isabelle'. William was a good

two feet away, completely silent, his jaw hanging open. He had no words to describe what he had just

felt underneath that woman's dress but William was positive that she was no woman. In some bizarre fit of

confusion, he had pushed Sebastian on to the ground. Sebastian was sure the hat pin and a few pins would hold it in place, but as Murphy would have it- it fell off. So there he was, his short brown hair

falling back in front of his face in a disorderly way; a raging reaper who had previously assumed him to

be female standing over him. Sebastian gathered his wig, haphazardly putting it on and running back

into the venue to get Ciel.

"Back so soon?" Ciel asked, he noticed his butler's disheveled appearance. He didn't really need to,

Undertaker filled him on the entire ordeal, a detailed description of the disgust and shock plastered on

William's face.

"You fucking idiot." Ciel started out, he was beyond angry. Sebastian had not only engaged William's

wrath, but he had also opened up a little box of angry preteen boy. Grell poked Sebastian's stuffed

chest questioningly. It was really quite realistic. If Ciel wasn't about to take out his gun and shoot

someone with it, his yelling surely gained the attention of many. Sebastian sighed and took his wig off.

Grell squeed a little bit, but Ciel glared the fan girl right out of him.

"Demon." William said, he had finally shaken off all the built up shock, his voice was low. Sebastian

had two forces of rage against him. He would take his chances with William.

"I am going to KILL YOU." William took out his death scythe, the point inches away from Sebastian's face,

ready to strike at any possible time. Undertaker pushed William's spear out of the way.

"Put it away, you've had enough- ha, fun, ha! haven't you todayy..." Undertaker managed to get out

before collapsing into giggles once again. Grell too fell into complete giggles.

"Oh Sebby, you kinky man. I didn't think you and Ciel played dress up!" he shrieked.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian and dragged him out of the ball room, and out of the building. He didn't care how

far away his house was, Sebastian would walk the damn distance in that outfit. Heels included.

A few miles on and he was sure they could still hear the endless giggles of Undertaker and Grell.

A few weeks later, Ciel Phantomhive received a letter of scolding from the queen. He was no longer to be

invited to any events until the day of his marriage when he would have a 'proper date'.


End file.
